Yuna
Yuna is the female protagonist of Final Fantasy X and main protagonist of Final Fantasy X-2. She is the first character to debut in the Dead Fantasy series in Dead Fantasy I. __TOC__ Background Yuna spends most of Final Fantasy X as a summoner on her Pilgrimage, a sacred journey across Spira to attain the Final Aeon, the only weapon that can defeat Sin. She is the daughter of High Summoner Braska and an unnamed Al Bhed woman, who died when Sin attacked her ship at sea. The Al Bhed woman was the sister of Cid, who is the father of Rikku and Brother, Yuna's cousins. At her core she is a very kind-hearted, loyal, honest and polite young woman who strives to see the best in others and has a very strong conviction to complete whatever task she feels is her duty to perform. A powerful summoner like her father, she embarks on a quest in Final Fantasy X to expel Sin; meeting Tidus during the quest he teaches her that there is more to life than sacrifice. In Final Fantasy X-2 she embarks on another quest, to uncover the mystery behind a movie sphere containing the image of a man resembling her lost love. Role in Dead Fantasy Dead Fantasy I Yuna is the first character introduced in Dead Fantasy. Yuna begins the show running through an enormous ancient temple while being pursued by two shadowy figures, who later turns out to be Kasumi and Ayane. She puts up a fair fight against the two, but ultimately needed help to even the odds. Rikku drops down and saves her. The two proceed to do surprisingly well against the two ninja, despite their limited use of magic. However, their final charge is halted by Hitomi. With the introduction of a third opponent the two don't fare as well. Yuna gets thrown into a dark abyss, but is saved by Rikku, who picks up and tosses Kasumi, teleporting the both of them back up to the surface. Shortly afterward the two cousins are knocked outside the structure. Just as they are about to be finished by the Dead or Alive team, they are saved by Tifa, and regroup. Dead Fantasy II In DFII, Yuna is paired up with Kasumi most consistently. As Tifa is slashed by Kasumi, she is rescued by Yuna, and together they kick Kasumi back. Although her typical attacks are average in strength, Yuna's combos are impressive feats. One of the more memorable examples comes when Rikku is slashed by Ayane while she duels Kasumi, at which point Yuna retaliates with a combo that literally stomps the half-sisters into the ground whilst shooting them. Afterward Hitomi tries to beat Rikku down, but is similarly stopped by being stomped on, shot, kicked, and sent flying by Yuna, while Kasumi fires a ki attack at her and misses. When Tifa uses her time magic to stop the DOA girls, Yuna follows up on their combo by unleashing one of her special attacks, Scattershot/Scatterburst, sending a rain of bullets into the girls. While dodging around the pillars on the side of the tower, Yuna is the only girl to bring one down. Afterward when Tifa casts haste on the team, Kasumi's teleportation manages to keep up with Yuna's bullets momentarily. That is, until Yuna gets frustrated and unleashes a combination of her Scattershot/Scatterburst and Trigger Happy abilities, sending Kasumi tumbling down the tower. After landing, Yuna attempts to revive Tifa with the use of a Potion and an Ether, but is knocked back by Rachel. As Rachel readies her hammer to smash Rikku, Yuna body slams her to the ground. Yuna attempts to retake the bottles, but Ayane and Hitomi manage to knock her out, putting her out of action for a minute. However, she quickly recovers and helps Tifa with avoiding the lava. Later, she and Rikku help each other back up. When met with Rinoa, Yuna gives her a friendly wave. Afterward as Rachel is almost about to hit her, Rikku, Yuna, and Kairi team up to send Rachel flying backward. While Rinoa summons the tornado, Yuna outsmarts Kasumi's teleportation by anticipating the direction she would move to and shooting there. This pushes Kasumi into an ideal position to be slammed by Rinoa. Afterward, when the Lunar portals are brought down, Yuna tackles and shoots Kasumi into one, heralding a battle between them in the future. Dead Fantasy IV She later fights Kasumi in the flower fields in DFIV, though neither lands a blow on the other. Thereupon they were both suddenly attacked by Kasumi Alpha clones. Yuna switches into her Summoner dressphere, rendering the flower field they were fighting in dead, and forcing all of the clones to retreat several dozen yards. There she called forth her aeons to fend off the clones. However, they were unable to defeat all of the Kasumi Alpha's, and one by one they were dismissed (as aeons cannot be killed in a normal battle). This greatly weakened Yuna, who reverted back into her original Gunner Dressphere. Just as she was about to be dispatched by the horde of clones, Cloud intervened and knocked them away. Upon his entrance, Kasumi retreats. Yuna joins him as he heads toward the city where Tifa was brought, collapsing onto his back. Dead Fantasy V Yuna only appears at the end of the fifth episode with Cloud on Fenrir, still sleeping on his back. The two of them arrive at a city where DOATEC presumbly is, most likely to rescue Tifa. Music Videos Dead Fantasy Gee Yuna appears in the music video Dead Fantasy Gee in her Songstress Dressphere from Final Fantasy X-2. She sings and dances alongside Kasumi, Ayane, Rikku, Hitomi, Tifa, Rinoa, Kairi, and Cissnei. She plays the role of Girls' Generation leader Kim Taeyeon. Appearance In Final Fantasy X-2, ''Yuna has undergone a complete transformation from ''Final Fantasy X. ''Her brunette hair is slightly shorter than in ''Final Fantasy X, ''resembling Tidus' hairstyle, with a red braid that stretches down to her ankles (however in ''Dead Fantasy the braid has been removed by Oum). Final Fantasy X-2 ''gave Yuna a separate appearance for each of the 13 dresspheres used in combat, with details that distinguish her from Rikku and Paine. Yuna's default appearance is the Gunner Dressphere. She dons a modified halter-neck top with the symbol of Zanarkand Abes across her chest and a pink hood in the back. She wears yellow armbands over her biceps, a black bracelet on her left wrist (In ''Dead Fantasy, she also has one on her right wrist), and denim boyshorts. She also possesses a large pouch resting on her left hip over an ankle-lengthed blue and white half-skirt-like sash with laced thigh-high boots. In her Summoner Dressphere, Yuna wears a purple pleated, flower-patterened dress, black boots, a black spaghetti-string camisole under a white sash of material that wraps around her neck and over her chest, a yellow patterned Obi with a Chocho musubi knot and a decorative Obidome to clinch the cords. Two separate, kimono-like, sleeves hanging from her upper arms complete the white and blue ensemble (in Dead Fantasy the sleeves are short instead of long). Through both Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2, Yuna keeps a small, blue-beaded earring that hangs from her right ear, hidden by a lock of her hair, woven into blue beads with golden rings around the larger, middle bead, and a silver pendant around her neck. She has a heart-shaped face with small features. A unique trait of Yuna's is her heterochromia; her left eye is normal blue, while the right is green to represent her Al-Bhed nature, though without the characteristic spiral, like all Al-Bhed. Fighting Capacity Yuna is around normal in terms of speed and strength, but she is able to shoot both bullets and energy-blasts from a great distance in her Gunner Dressphere. As a Summoner, she is able to summon Ixion, Shiva, Valefor, Ifrit and Bahamut to fight. She is also equipped with Potions and Ethers, as seen in Dead Fantasy II. It's a probability that Yuna will also be able to utilze other Dressperes. Although Yuna is able to hold her own in battle, when outnumbered, she eventually needs help shifting the odds in her favor, as shown in Dead Fantasy I before Rikku arrives to help, and again in Dead Fantasy IV, when Cloud Strife comes to her aid. Altogether, she's an average fighter. Relationships Rikku The only person to be shown so far in Dead Fantasy with a previous attachment to Yuna is Rikku. Rikku and Yuna are cousins, as well as good friends. In Final Fantasy X, Rikku goes so far as to advocate kidnapping Yuna to prevent her from sacrificing herself. Several times throughout Dead Fantasy, including in her introduction, Rikku saves Yuna. Likewise, Yuna can be seen saving Rikku as well, such as when she tackled the much larger Rachel down to halt her attack on her cousin. In Dead Fantasy, Yuna and Rikku work well together, pulling off team combos against their enemies. Cloud Strife Just as Yuna is about to fall to Kasumi's clones in DFIV, she is saved by Cloud. His unexpected rescue makes more sense when you analyze the the obscure dialogue in the opening. It reads: "Why am I here? Because... I trust her. And because... you... remind me of someone I said goodbye to a long time ago..." The person Cloud said goodbye to was Aerith, who died at the hands of Cloud's enemy. There are several similarities between Yuna and Aerith. They are both White Mages, have brown hair and green eyes (one in Yuna's case), and are alike in personality. On the other hand, Cloud could remind Yuna of Tidus, both being blond, spiky-haired warriors. After saving Yuna, she clutches Cloud and collapses onto him. Gallery Screenshots File:Dead Fantasy Yuna.jpg File:Yuna vs Kasumi.jpg File:Y, R, K, & A.jpg File:Yuna gunfiring.jpg File:Yuna, Ayane, and Hitomi.jpg File:Yuna vs Ayane.jpg File:Yuna, Rikku, & Tifa.jpg File:Ayane's Explosion.jpg File:Fall.jpg File:Saved.jpg File:DF Kairi Running.jpg File:Kasumi and Yuna.png File:Open field.jpg File:Yuna vs Kasumi (DFIV).png File:Yuna vs Kasumi X.jpg File:Summoner Yuna, Kasumi, & clones.jpg File:Summoner Yuna.jpg File:Cloud saves Yuna.png File:Yuna saved.png File:Cloud kneeling.png CloudFusionSwords.png File:Cloud and Yuna.png File:Rest.png File:Cloud and Yuna 2.png Promotional Art File:Dead Fantasy 1.jpg File:Copyofdeadfantasyiiwallkt3.jpg File:6c28c4ea.jpg File:Aeons.png File:Dead Fantasy Wall Paper.jpg File:Dead Fantasy 1 Team Final Fantasy.jpg Trivia *Yuna's attack cries are taken from Jun Kazama of the Tekken series. *In Dead Fantasy II, Yuna uses Lili's Femme Fatale and Soul Sweep from Tekken and Dante's Rainstorm from Devil May Cry. *Monty Oum had to remove Yuna's long ponytail, sash, and earring to cut down on the time it takes to run dynamic simulations. She also has noticable changes to her attires: as a Gunner, she has wristbands on both wrists oppposed to just her left one; as a Summoner, her sleeves are short instead of long and her hidden camisole is missing; and as a Songstress, the black stripes of her forearm adornments are missing. *She is the First character to appear in Dead Fantasy I, and as such the first one to appear in the seires. External Links *Yuna on the Final Fantasy Wiki *Yuna on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Team Final Fantasy Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dead Fantasy I Characters Category:Dead Fantasy II Characters Category:Dead Fantasy IV Characters Category:Dead Fantasy V Characters Category:Dead Fantasy Gee Characters